Bruenor Battlehammer
Bruenor Battlehammer is the dwarven adoptive father of Catti-brie and Wulfgar, King of Mithral Hall, Friend of Drizzt and Regis, and crafter of Aegis-fang. Bruenor was run out of Mithral Hall when he was just a non-bearded boy. His family took up residence in Icewind Dale close to Ten-Towns. Spoilers After the battle with Akar Kessel and the Crystal Shard or Cryshal-Tirith, Bruenor tricked Drizzt into helping in the search for Mithral Hall. The Companions of the Hall thought Bruenor was dead when they saw him ride a shadow dragon to the death of the dragon and supposed death of Bruenor. The only thing that kept him alive was Icingdeath, that Drizzt had lost in a battle with Artemis Entreri. Over the next few weeks, Bruenor worked his way up from the lowest points of Mithral Hall, covering his beard and hair in ash to disguise its color from the Duergar that now resided in Mithral Hall, and killing any who found him out. Eventually, he escaped by climbing up a chimney shaft--during the process of which he was attacked by a giant spider. Though he was bitten, Bruenor managed to kill the spider and find his way up to a vent to the outside. Finally overcome by the poison, Bruenor lost consciousness. He awoke to discover himself in the care of Lady Alustriel, ruler of Silverymoon. The lady had divined Bruenor's predicament and moved in to help. With her aid--and that of the Harpells of Longsaddle--Bruenor was able to give chase to Drizzt and Wulfgar, who were, in turn, pursuing Entreri. Covering the hundreds of miles in a flaming chariot provided by Alustriel, Bruenor and Cattie-brie arrived in time to aid Drizzt and Wulfgar's ship in a battle with pirates. Afterwards, the reunited Companions went to Calimport, where they tangled with Artemis Entreri, rescued Drizzt, and caused the downfall of the dominant thieves' guild in the city. They went back to their home in the North, and spent the winter gathering up forces to take back Mithral Hall--Bruenor's long-held dream. Bruenor and his armies drove out the gray dwarves, and Bruenor was set up as King of Mithral Hall, with a couple of thousand settlers from another dwarven kingdoms swearing their allegiance to him. The peace was short-lived, though, as a small party of drow, seeking Drizzt, caused the apparent death of Wulfgar. In the skirmishes during this, Bruenor lost an eye. The death of his adoptive son sent Bruenor into a profound depression. When Drizzt left to go to Menzoberranzan to settle accounts with his people, Cattie-brie saw Bruenor as being too engrossed in his own grief to a useful companion when she chased Drizzt. When she and Drizzt came back, weeks later, their news of a planned drow war on Mithral Hall forced Bruenor out of his depression. With aid from neighboring kingdoms and people, Bruenor and his kingdom survived the assault upon Mithral Hall. Bruenor and his friends even set themselves to seeking out the leaders of the drow army--the Matron Mothers of the most powerful houses. In the battle upon their meeting, Bruenor--with much difficulty--killed Matron, ending her millenium-long rule of the drow city. After the battle, they found Gandalug Battlehammer--the founder of Mithral Hall and Bruenor's ancestor--who had been Matron Baenre's magically-held prisoner for almost two millenia. The discovery of another legitimate king allowed Bruenor to abdicate to his ancestor and pursue his own ambitions in Icewind Dale and the mines his clan had made there. During Drizzt's and Cattie-Brie's six-year absence from his side, Bruenor became closer friends with Regis. He also had a cleric attempt to restore his lost eye--which succeeded, albeit gradually. When the balor Errtu gained the Crystal Shard, Bruenor joined his friends in defeating the tanar'ri. The fight was turned to their favor, however, when Wulfgar rejoined them. As it turned out, Wulfgar had not been killed six years before--rather, he had been taken to the court of the drow goddess Lolth, who traded him to Errtu in exchange for Errtu's services to her. Errtu then spent years torturing Wulfgar and seeking a chance to cause Drizzt to release Errtu's banishment. After Drizzt accidentally released the banishment, Errtu brought Wulfgar back to the Prime Material Plane to witness his friends' destruction. The arrival of Aegis-fang, however, allowed the friends to destroy the demon, again banishing it for a hundred years. Category:People